


We Pick Ourselves Undone

by httpveronica



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mother hen dan and hurt kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpveronica/pseuds/httpveronica
Summary: Mother hen Dan takes excessive care of Kyle after he gets his arm injured





	

"Are you sure you're fine? Cause you don't seem to be fine to me" Dan securely wraps an arm around Kyle's waist as they walk to Dan's car from the hospital. The doctor said that it was nothing worth worrying about, after he put a weird robot like cast on his broken arm.  
Kyle got his arm injured after he's been wrestling with their inexperienced manager, who gripped his arm with both hands and accidentally cracked some bones. As a shattering scream erupted from Kyle's vocal cords, Dan got so scared that at first he couldn't even move. His mind immediately ran to the worst scenarios, so he was quite relieved when he realised Kyle's arm didn't suddenly get cut away from his body.  
"I'm telling you the umpteenth time: I'm fine! Come on, calm down!" Kyle huffs and bops Dan's nose, making him sneeze.  
As they were about to cross the street, a really fast car rushed right in front of them as they stepped on the concrete, making them jump back. Dan, startled, frantically squeezes Kyle closer to his body, engulfing him into both of his arms and walking them away from the traffic.  
Kyle lets out a yelp of pain as Dan unconsciously applied too much pressure on his injured arm, making the pain spread throughout his body.  
"Oh God, Ky, I'm so sorry, what am I even doing? I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" Dan takes his hands off Kyle as if he's been burnt and gushes at his boyfriend, who's face fails his careless attitude towards his arm, obviously being in distress.  
"Dan! I'm fine, and if I'm not, I will be, there's no reason for you to exaggerate so much!" Kyle says and takes Dan hand in his, squeezing his fingers and then raising his hand to his lips and kisses the soft skin.  
"I'm sorry..." Dan whispers again and ducks his head down, making his hair flop into his face.  
"I'm honestly going to leave you in the park alone if you won't shut up with your useless apologies already! Knock it off!"  
"Ok" Dan mumbles as they near the car hand in hand.  
Dan lets go of Kyle as they reach the car, walking in front of him and opening the passenger's door for him.  
"You know I could just use my other arm, right?" Kyle asks jokingly as he enters the car, leaning back and relaxing his tensed muscles.  
"Yeah, right..." Dan mumbles again and starts the car reluctantly.  
"Come on! Stop being such a nob, you could actually take advantage of the situation and tell everybody that you're dating a cyborg! How _snazzy_ is that?" Kyle asks and kisses Dan's cheek sweetly, feeling the corner of his mouth reach up, and he soon hears the adorable sounds of Dan's child like giggling.

After they get home, Dan carefully helps Kyle take his coat off, making the younger one huff. As annoyed as Kyle tries to be, low key he really enjoys being so taken care of. Dan was extra careful and kind, and honestly, Kyle thought he couldn't get anymore gentler.  
Dan guides them to the bedroom, where he lays Kyle down on their bed and tells him to wait as he bolts into the kitchen.  
He fills a glass with water and then washes some fruit and puts them in a blue plastic bowl.  
As Dan enters the room, he sees Kyle thrown on their bed, cuddling a pillow while watching the tv sleepily.  
Dan remains for a bit on the doorstep, just watching Kyle's chest move against the pillow as he breathes relaxed, his eyes getting more and more hooded as he watches a random documentary about sea life.  
He would have left him alone to rest, but Kyle hasn't eaten since yesterday night, and it was almost noon. He must eat, otherwise he might feel worse than now.  
Dan softly knocks on the opened door, letting Kyle know about his presence.  
"Guess what I've brought you?" Dan asks with a smile on his face, slowly sitting down next to Kyle's calm form and placing the bowl of fruit between them.  
"Mm but I'm not hungry..." Kyle protests and unwraps his arms from his pillow, only to turn around and hug Dan. He buries his head into his chest, breathing hot air on Dan's collarbones, making him shiver.  
"That's because of the painkillers they fed you at the hospital, but that doesn't mean that your body doesn't need food. I might be stupid, but I know that not eating will aggravate your situation." Dan says softly, as he cards his fingers through Kyle's soft hair, twirling the longer strands and gently scratching his scalp.  
"Oh come on, Dan! Stop calling yourself stupid, you know it's not true!" Kyle gets off Dan's chest and scoots a little on his side so he could look into Dan's eyes.  
"That was obviously not my point. I was just saying that-"  
"I know what you're saying, it's just... I love you, ok?" Kyle sighs and and kisses Dan's shoulder and then pressing his lips to his.  
"Love you, too, Ky. But now seriously, you must eat right now! I don't want to get you into other problems!" Dan ducks down and touches his nose to Kyle's, who giggles and mumbles a silent "ok", after gingerly pressing his lips to Dan's.  
  
After Dan fed Kyle a lot of fruit, Kyle turns his back to him, holding his belly and moaning.  
"I can't even drink a drop of water after how many apples you've forced me to eat!"  
"But you still have some grapes left!" Dan chuckled and carefully stroked Kyle's back.  
Kyle turns around and glares as Dan, pushing the bowl into his chest.  
"Before I knock that stupid grin off your face, can we go maybe shower? I really need one." Kyle says, sitting up and already throwing his shirt off. He hovers over Dan, taking his shirt off too, making Dan shiver in the cold air that hit his chest.  
Seeing Dan obviously trembling in the cold air, Kyle wraps his lanky arms around his body, rubbing his back comfortingly and sheltering him from the cold.  
"I don't really want to right now..." Dan protests, pulling the blanket up to over both of their bodies, wrapping it securely around them.  
"Then I won't sleep with you until you shower, cause you stink"  
Dan shook his head and gripped the blanket harder.  
"I wasn't intending on sleeping with you anytime soon because of your arm, so that wouldn't alter my life that much" Dan chuckled and nuzzled Kyle's collarbones further.  
Kyle looks at him incredulously, ripping the blanket from his body and pushing him single handedly to his feet.  
"And when exactly did you decide that? Cause you obviously didn't include me in that conversation." Kyle asks insulted, still pushing Dan around to the bathroom.  
"Who knows how you'll hurt your arm while doing it, so I'm out until the next appointment you'll get from the doctor"  
"That's one month away, are you honestly out of your mind?" Kyle yells bewildered, but leaves the subject, his mind already set on how hard he must turn Dan on to break his impossibly stupid vow. But that's for another time. Right now he only wants to relieve in the feeling of warm water, nothing else. He was still a bit disorientated from anaesthesia, so sex was quite out of the question, for now, at least.  
As they discard their last pieces of clothing after turning on the water, Kyle steps in the shower, grabbing Dan's arm and pulling him in too. They couldn't really fit in all that well, the cubicle was designed for a single person, after all. But it was just fine for them.  
Kyle turned his back to Dan, letting the lukewarm water caress his body, making his tense muscles unclench. Dan watched as the water was running down his shoulder blades, making his skin glisten and appear even softer than it already was. He wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist from behind, stroking his chest and nuzzling his neck. Kyle tilts his head to the side, kissing Dan's shoulder softly and giggling as his damp hair was dripping lukewarm water onto his nose. Dan lets go of Kyle's shoulders, reaching for the shampoo and squirting some in his hand. He starts running his fingers through Kyle's hair, carefully massaging his scalp in circular motions. Kyle closes his eyes, focusing on Dan's gentle fingertips running through his hair slowly.  
Maybe Kyle could enjoy some mother henning from Dan, after all. Kyle thought for himself, as he felt Dan's warm breath tickling down his neck, as well as his fingers tenderly twirling through his bubbly hair.


End file.
